Vehicle instrument panel assemblies with mechanical pointers are known. In some instances the pointer is illuminated, and the light for illumination is provided by a light source located underneath the pointer. If the pointer falls off because of, for example, a collision, improper servicing or handling, or a manufacturing defect, the light source may annoy the operator of the vehicle, or possibly interfere with the operator's ability to see a roadway when driving at night.